


Made a Meal Outta Me

by Stegaysaurus



Series: Alexander Hamilslut [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, but alex calls him 'sir', but gentler than most of the others tbh, mentioned daddy kink, orgasm denial for like two seconds, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: James Madison wasn’t one to get upset very easily, but hearing a loud, obnoxious banging on his door at 6:30 in the morning was certainly one way to get him there. He set his coffee mug with a little too much force, pinching the bridge of his nose. He’d received a text from none other that Aaron Burr just before five that said nothing but “Ham incoming.” What that meant he had no idea, though now that there was an insistent knocking at his door he could hazard a guess.





	Made a Meal Outta Me

**Author's Note:**

> the next one is the day after at the office ;D

James Madison wasn’t one to get upset very easily, but hearing a loud, obnoxious banging on his door at 6:30 in the morning was certainly one way to get him there. He set his coffee mug with a little too much force, pinching the bridge of his nose. He’d received a text from none other that Aaron Burr just before five that said nothing but “ **Ham incoming.** ” What that meant he had no idea, though now that there was an insistent knocking at his door he could hazard a guess.

 

He shuffled over to the door, contemplating acting sick to get him to go away (it wouldn’t be difficult, he seemed to have a near constant flu). He let out a huff, swinging the door open halfway through another bout of knocking. A fist came towards his face and he just barely managed to dodge it.

 

“Alexander,” He said, brow furrowing at the man’s appearance.

 

He had a wide grin, looking far too awake for this hour. Marks littered his neck, disappearing below the collar of his rumpled t-shirt. He looked disheveled and absolutely  _ reeked _ of sex.

 

“Fuck me?” he said simply, a blush rising on his tanned cheeks.

 

“You look like you’ve already been thoroughly debauched. I’m assuming it was Burr, if the text this morning was anything to go by.”

 

Alex shrugged, looking away casually. “I mean he was one of them.”

 

James paused. “How many people have you had sex with in the last twenty four hours, Alexander?”

 

Alex made a show of counting on his fingers, whispering names as though he didn’t remember.

 

“Five so far.”

 

“How do you want more? And why me?”

 

“I haven’t had sex in an eternity,” Alex pouted. “And a little birdy told me you’d take good care of me.”

 

James couldn’t deny the flicker of arousal that passed through him at that.

 

“A little birdy or a little burr-dy?”

 

Alex stepped inside, tipping his head down to maintain eye contact. “A french birdy.”

 

Madison rolled his eyes, reaching around to shut the door. “Of course, like he’d know.”

 

“Said he’s seen how Thomas looks after a particularly long  _ meeting _ ,” Alex gasped as he was pushed back against the wall, teeth pressing against his throat.

 

“Mm, Thomas is a good boy when he needs to be.”

 

That made Alex shudder, whining as James’s slighter body pinning him in place. Hands slid up under his shirt, drifting up his stomach to splay across his chest. His nipples were pinched lightly, making him moan quietly. James rose up on his toes slightly to press their lips together firmly. It was slow, and the easy control James took over it made Alexander melt.

 

He whimpered as the hands up his shirt slid away, hips jumping as they danced over the bulge in his pants.

 

“Please,” he breathed, head dropping back against the wall as James palmed him slowly.

 

“Please what, Alexander?” James smirked, thumbing the button teasingly.

 

“Please touch me.”

 

James complied easily, unfastening Alex’s pants and pushing them down his hips along with his boxers. Alex whined, shuddering as a hand wrapped the base of his cock.

 

“James, James, James,” he chanted breathlessly, hips bucking and twitching.

 

“Tell me what you want, Alexander,” James said smoothly, just a hint of smugness in his voice.

 

“I want you inside me,” Alex whimpered, looking down at James with wide eyes.

 

The sight made James’s cock twitch in the confines of his pajama pants, and he was tempted to make this quick. Of course, he was no disappointment.

 

“We’ve got plenty of time, Alexander, I’ll take care of you. Be a good boy for me,” he purred, flicking his thumb over the head of Alex’s cock and dragging another delicious whimper from him.

 

He pulled away slowly, fingers dragging along the shaft and sending a shiver up Alex’s spine. He turned on his heel, padding down the hall. The confused whine and ensuing footsteps forced James to bite his lip to restrain a laugh. Alex threw himself onto the bed, letting out a little yelp when he almost bounced straight off the side. James rolled his eyes, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it aside carelessly.

 

Alex followed suit, flinging his shirt into the corner. James pushed his legs apart, sliding between them easily. Alex looped his arms around the slighter man’s neck, tipping his head up for a kiss. James ignored it, instead dipping his head to nip at Alex’s neck. He sucked a mark in the dip of his collarbones, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin and listening to the noise it elicited. He moved down a couple inches, sucking another, identical mark.

 

He continued down slowly, leaving a trail of little purple marks all the way down to Alex’s waist. By the time he reached his cock, Alex was trembling slightly. He flicked his tongue across the head, surprised when Alex bucked his hips desperately. He was far more responsive than Thomas, waiting for every little touch James would give. It was quite the spectacle, Alex staring down at him with those big brown eyes as he flicked his tongue over his slit. He twitched and whined desperately at each new point of contact, reaching down to settle his hands on James’s head.

 

James swallowed him down all at once, humming amusedly when Alex cried out. Alex’s thighs twitched, hips jerking and juttering as James bobbed his head slowly. Though he was nothing to scoff at, Alex was far easier to deepthroat than Thomas was, and James used it to his advantage. He swallowed thickly, pulling up to swirl his tongue around the head.

 

Alex let out a needy moan, pressing down on James’s head. James dug his fingers into Alex’s thighs, popping off when Alex let out a slightly pained whimper.

 

“Alright?” he asked, brow furrowing slightly in concern.

 

In lieu of an answer, Alex lifted his hips and pushed his pants and boxers down. James eyed the plethora of finger-shaped bruises dotting his hips and thighs with mild amusement.

 

“They really did a number on you, hm?”

 

Alex let out a breathy laugh, “I can’t say I regret it.”

 

James rolled his eyes, perhaps too fond in his exasperation. Careful of his finger placement now, he dipped his head to nibble and suck little marks on Alex’s inner thighs. Alex moaned quietly, entranced at the sight of James’s head between his legs. His thighs were pushed apart, cheeks spread and a puff of amused breath over his hole.

 

“I would’ve eaten you out, if you weren’t dripping cum.”

 

Alex whined, tossing his head back, and wished he’d brought along condoms or encouraged pulling out, if only so he could have James’s tongue buried inside of him now.

 

“Next time?” he pleaded, hips shifting as a fingertip prodded at his entrance.

 

“There’ll be a next time?” James hummed, sucking another mark into Alex’s thigh.

 

“There could be,” Alex offered, head jerking up when James vacated his position between his legs.

 

He shuffled through the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. “If you’re a good boy.”

 

Alex shuddered, watching as James popped the cap and slicked his fingers in practiced motions. He spread his legs the slightest bit wider as James took residence between them once again, sliding two fingers in with very little trouble. Alex let out a moan, eyes fluttering shut as the fingers pumped in and out of him at an agonizingly slow pace. They pressed against his walls on every push in until they brushed against that bundle of nerves inside of him, making his back arch as he keened.

 

“Shh,” James hush, free hand sliding up Alex’s side gently.

 

He massaged his prostate slowly, relishing the desperate little noises that spilled out of Alex. His hips jumped, thighs shuddering slightly when a third finger slipped in.

 

“P-please, hurry, hurry up,” Alex gasped, a shaky mewl escaping as James sunk his teeth into the meat of his thigh.

 

“Patience, Alexander.”

 

Alex made a noise of displeasure, moving one hand to wrap around himself. James pressed against his prostate, making him convulse in shocked bliss. His hand flew from his cock to the sheet, gripping tightly.

 

“Ah, do that again, over and over,” Alex panted, shifting his hips down.

 

James tugged his fingers out slowly, relishing the disappointed little whine he released. Alex blinked blearily down at James as he pushed his pants down, freeing his erection. His hands settled on Alex’s waist, an area free of marks, and yanked him closer. Alex yelped a little, back arching when their cocks brushed ever so slightly. He wrapped a leg around James’s waist, trying to pull him closer, grind them together. James let his thumb press against a particularly dark bruise, watching Alex suck in a breath. He grabbed the lube again, slicking himself and lining up. Alex’s hands tightened on the sheets slightly, trembling as James pushed in. He paused as soon as his hips touched Alex’s ass, making him squirm.

 

“ _ Move _ ,” Alex mewled, releasing the sheet to grip James’s shoulders.

 

James gripped his wrists, pinning them above his head in one hand and leaning down so their lips were inches apart. “Have patience, Alexander.”

 

Alex writhed as he pulled out and pushed back in at a torturous pace. He needed it hard, fast, needed to be used and abused, but god this felt so good.

 

“Such a good boy for me, Alex, aren’t you?” James purred, teeth grazing his bottom lip.

 

“Yes, yes, of course,” Alex whined, tipping his head up  to press their lips together heatedly.

 

The kiss was intense, the overwhelming sensation of James above him, inside him, all around him making his brain sizzle and short circuit. James’s tongue shoved its way into his mouth, curling around Alex’s and muffling his desperate little noises. Nails scraped down his side, not enough to mark but enough to send a pleasant jolt of pain through him. His wrists ached slightly, fingers twining around each other to keep him from struggling against the firm grasp.

 

James’s hips sped up gradually, Alex falling apart beneath him. He dragged his teeth over his jaw, down his neck, along his collarbone, interspersing a few of his own marks among the mess. His hand wandered down to Alex’s stomach, resting just above his cock.

 

“Could you cum untouched, Alexander?” he rasped.

 

“Fuckin’, probably,’ Alex moaned, then added as an afterthought, “sir.”

 

“Sir, huh?” James chuckled, fingers dancing teasingly across his waist.

 

“Got a pr-problem with it?” Alex stuttered, back arching as fire pooled under James’s fingertips.

 

“I mean, I’m far more used to ‘Daddy’, but--”

 

Alex, who was seconds away from making an absolute mess of himself, tightened his leg around James’s waist to slow him down, looking at him with wide eyes. “Who calls you ‘Daddy’?”

 

James looked mildly uncomfortable. “Alexander, is that really what you’re focusing on right now?”

 

“Is it Thomas? It has to be, unless you’re fucking someone else, and you wouldn’t do that. Oh my  _ God _ , Thomas Jefferson has a  _ Daddy ki _ \--oh fuck, yesyesyes,” Alex rambled, throwing his head back when James rammed into him.

 

Any amused thought process, any thought process at all, really, came to a grinding halt as the heat that had abated slightly came back with a blazing vengeance. 

 

“I-I’m g-gonna, I’m, James, God, fuck,” he babbled, voice growing slowly higher as his stomach wound like a spring, readying to snap.

 

A hand wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing just enough to chase away the impending orgasm. Alex made a despairing noise, eyes popping open to give James a betrayed look.

 

“You don’t cum until I say, s’that clear?” James growled, almost too breathless to really sound authoritative.

 

“Yes, sir,” Alex mewled, hips squirming as he desperately clung to the edge.

 

He shuddered, digging his heel into James’s back and his nails into his palms. Lips pressed against his, swallowing the greedy whimpers and once again making the nonstop stream of thought that ran through Alex’s head fall silent. His eyes rolled back as James’s pace got slightly erratic, his whimpers turning into wanton moans, curses and James’s name getting lost in the kiss.

 

“Cum for me, baby boy,” James grunted, hands slipping from Alex’s cock to grip his hip. 

 

Alex wasted no time, the tight coil in his stomach releasing all at once. Everything went black for a moment, and when he came back to himself it was to hear James’s shuddering moan as he came inside of him. He wanted to speak, wanted to say something vulgar, but all that came out was a weak, breathy whine.

 

“How do you feel, Alexander? Thought I lost you there for a moment,” James panted, releasing Alex’s wrists and dragging his hand all the way down his arm to settle on his chest.

 

Again, Alexander just let out a weak noise, feeling his eyelids drooping.

 

“You haven’t slept all night, have you? You can sleep here,” James sighed, half scolding and half amused.

 

Alex grinned lazily, flexing his wrists and looping his arms around James’s neck. “Thank you,  _ Daddy _ .”

 

“ _ Stop _ ,” James chided, sliding out of Alex slowly.

 

Alex hummed, eyes shutting as he adjusted to the emptiness. James padded out of the room, footsteps fading and the quiet rush of water that followed giving Alex and idea as to where he went. He returned barely a minute later, the gentle dampness of a washcloth against his stomach confirming his suspicions.

 

“You’re so nice,” Alex hummed dazedly, already slipping into sleep.

 

He felt a kiss to his cheek, a warm puff of breath as James laughed, and the blankets being pulled over his fatigued body.

 

“Sleep well, Alexander,” James murmured, ruffling his hair.

 

And then reality disappeared as he slipped into the pleasant unconsciousness of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is totally a reference to AC/DC because it's the first thing i thought of and it was on so


End file.
